Blissful Eternity
by Consulting Centurion
Summary: “Yes love, you may look now” I slowly drew in a deep breath and timidly opened my eyes. I dropped the silk blindfold and gasped...R&R, ridiculously fluffy and cute! ExB! SEQUEL TO SWEET FOREVER!
1. Surprises

**Okay so this is the sequel/follow up, epilouge of Sweet Forever, i got some requests for a sequel so here it is! HAPPY READING!!! R&R!!!**

"Edward!" I giggled. "When can I take this blindfold off?" I touched the silk blindfold that shielded my vision. Edward pulled my hand from my face and kissed my palm.

"Be patient love" He chuckled softly. He held onto my hand as he led me to our mysterious destination. I reached my hand blindly in front of me, as if I could prevent myself from falling. It was all in vain of course, if I couldn't walk without falling when I _could_ see, then what are my chances when I _can't_ see, slim to none? So naturally my foot caught on my dress sending me sprawling for the floor. And of course it never came. Two strong, stone arms wrapped around me before the floor and I could become even better acquainted. "Bella" he laughed, "What am I going to do with you?" He placed my feet back upon the floor.

"You can let me take this blindfold off…" I smiled hoping that he was still standing in front of me, if he wasn't then I was smiling at thin air and I probably looked nuts. I then felt myself being lifted up and my feet left the ground. "Edward!" I cried in surprise. "What are you doing?!"

"You can't take the blindfold off so, I just decided to carry you" He stopped walking. "Unless you would rather walk?" There was a not so concealed hint of humor in his voice; I could practically hear him smiling.

"Now why on earth would I rather walk when my husband could just carry me?" I felt his marble lips brush with mine. He lingered only for a moment. He then whispered into my ear,

"I love hearing you say that" It made my heart swell to hear the raw happiness in his voice.

"I love you" I murmured as I laid my head against his chest when he began to walk again. I waited a few more minutes before the curiosity that was eating away at my insides was just too much to bear. "So…" I paused waiting.

"So…" he wasn't even trying to hide his amusement.

"Oh, Edward just tell me, where are we going!?" He laughed his wonderful bell-like laugh.

"Bella, love, do you really want to ruin the surprise?" He breathed, I was momentarily stunned, and my brain was stuck in a hazy mist. I shook myself out of the daze.

"Oh, no you don't mister, no dazzling, I want answers." I tried to sound firm, too bad it didn't work.

"Bella, I will give you an answer to every question, it just may not be the answer you necessarily want," He laughed quietly. I huffed. "Pouting won't work love, I think it's adorable when you pout" He laughed again, but this time, a little louder. I couldn't help myself, his laugh was infectious, and I giggled. "Yet I like to hear you laugh much more than I like seeing you pout." I grinned. We walked a little further and then he came to a stop. He set me down onto my feet, but I didn't move, or attempt to. I just stood there awkwardly. "Bella? Are you going to take your blindfold off?"

"Oh, yeah" I reached up and pulled at the sleek knot that held the blindfold. It easily came undone and a pulled it off my face. I didn't open my eyes though; I just there stood for a moment. "So I can look?" Edward chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"Yes love, you may look now" I slowly drew in a deep breath and timidly opened my eyes. I dropped the silk blindfold and gasped.

**SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY!!!!! I thought that it might be nice to just keep this as a chapter, i have more, but i didn't have a chance to write it so, when i get the chance...which will be really soon, i'll post it for you! THANKS FOR READING!!!**


	2. Right Now?

We were in our meadow, in the center a white satin tent had been put up. Candles that were softly flickering in the moonlight were set upon bamboo stilts, rose petals were strewn about the grass and on top of the tent, and they delicately fluttered in the soft breeze. The air was mingled with lavender. There was a blanket set in the grass under the tent; more candles were set around it. There was a cordless c.d. player resting next to one of the posts that held the tent up.

"Edward…it's—it's…amazing," I couldn't think of anything else to say, the meadow truly left me speechless. Tears that were now brimming in my eyes blurred my vision. I turned to Edward and smiled hugely at him. He took my face in his hands and wiped the tears away with his thumbs.

"So you like it?" He seemed unsure. Why on Earth he was unsure was beyond me. I nodded and reached up on my toes to touch my lips to him in a thank you kiss. When we parted he smiled at me and took my hand. "This isn't the only surprise you know," He said with a hint of smugness in his voice, he just loved surprising me.

"_More?_" I said incredulously. He gave me a sheepish smile.

"Yes, more, we were just married a few hours ago, did you not expect a few surprises?" He reached down and hit play on the stereo. A beautiful melody filled the meadow. It wasn't my lullaby. This was a new song. My lullaby would always be the most beautiful piece of music I'd ever hear, but this one was very close. I gazed at Edward as he walked over to me and took my hand, he put an arm around my waist and we started to dance.

"Edward, did you write this?"

"Yes, do you like it?"

"It's beautiful" He smiled.

"I wrote it for you…and me" I cocked my head to one side.

"You and me?"

"Yes, I wrote it for us" He kissed my forehead "Our love inspired it" _Aw_, I thought, _so cheesy, but in a good way, very sweet_. I giggled.

"I love you Edward Cullen" He beamed.

"I love you Bella _Cullen_" I smiled back. "Man how I love saying that"

"I love hearing it" I laid my head on his chest and we danced for a while longer. I sighed in content. When we finished dancing he led me over to the blanket and He sat down before pulling me onto his lap.

"Bella? Can I ask you a question?" Edward asked nonchalantly. I met his eyes.

"Sure, fire away" His features became serious.

"I know that we agreed that I would change you after we were married, but my question is, when…did you exactly want to be changed?" My heartbeat picked up and I gasped.

"As soon as possible!" I said as a smile played at the corners of my mouth. Edward smiled slightly, but it barely touched his eyes.

"If you could be changed tonight…" He left his sentence hanging in the air. I had a sharp intake of breath.

"You'd change me _tonight_?"

"If that's what you really wanted love, then yes, I'd change you tonight" I pulled Edward into a hug. I laughed.

"I do want to" He sighed. I pulled back and looked into his eyes, once again, I saw an ancient sadness. "Edward? Don't you want me to be with you forever?"

"Of course I want you forever, Bella" He sighed again, "It's just, I'm going to miss some things." He brushed the back of his hand against my cheek. "Like you warmth, and the beautiful color of your eyes" He chuckled softly "And your clumsiness" He smiled. I blushed. He touched my blush stained cheek. "And of course your blushes" I looked away.

"Are all those things worth me not with you for eternity?" He put a finger and lifted my chin so he was looking me square in the eye.

"Bella, nothing in this world is worth more than you" He brushed his lips against mine "I love you more than anything" A tear rolled down my cheek. He wiped it away. "So are you ready? Or would you like to wait a little while longer?" I leaned forward and kissed him lightly. He deepened the kiss and his lips parted slightly. I lost it. My fingers knotted in his hair and I pressed myself to him. Yet, he didn't stop me. We continued to kiss till I ran out of breath. "Breathe, Bella," He whispered, I was gasping for breath, and my heart was beating erratically.

"Okay, I'm ready." I kissed him delicately one more time "Just for good luck" I winked. He softly laughed.

"I love you Bella" He kissed my neck, and where he kiss he sunk his teeth into my skin. I gasped in shock. I felt a dim burning start to radiate from my neck. It didn't feel anything like when James bit me. I laid my head against Edward and waited for my fiery transformation to end. I had a long way to go. I could feel the venom spreading and the burning was growing hotter and hotter.

"I love you too Edward" I murmured as my eyes slid shut and oblivion welcomed me into it's protective embrace.

**TADA...la chapter two, i decided to not make the deal that Edward and Bella made in Eclipse about him and her doin it before she was changed, i guess that Eclipse pretty much didn't happen in this story...i guess that i'm going to add one more chapter. That sounds good doesn't it? THANKS FOR READING!!! REVIEW!!!!!**


	3. Open Eyes and Navy Blues

**EPOV**

"I love you too Edward" Bella murmured before she became limp. I couldn't speak. I was still appalled by what I had just done. I just condemned my Bella to a world of night. I damned her to a life of bloodlust and secrecy. I was disgusted with myself. I hugged Bella closer to me. _Three days Edward, three days_, I thought to myself. I could handle three days; I figured that Bella would be screaming. Her heart was still beating, so I don't have anything to worry about, for the time being. I picked Bella up bridal style and ran her home. I opened the door to an empty house, my family had given Bella and I some privacy. Carlisle had stayed behind, but he was at the hospital, awaiting a call from me should I need help. I laid Bella on our bed and I sat next to her. Then it occurred to me. Bella was still in her wedding gown; I hadn't thought to have her change before. My cell phone beeped with a text message.

**Edward, first off, CONGRATULATIONS FOR CHANGING BELLA! We are so happy. Second, I left out some clothes for Bella on your couch. Lastly, Bella is your **_**wife**_**, you shouldn't be afraid to see her in her underwear. See you in 3 days**

**Alice**

I snapped my phone shut and looked over to the couch. Sure enough there was a pair of blue pajama pants and a white tee shirt. I took the clothes and set them next to Bella. I gently lifted her up and reached for the zipper of her dress. _Geez Edward, calm down, you are __**married**__, it's not like you are going to get into any trouble! _I slowly undid the zipper and slid the zipper off. I gasped at what I saw.

Bella was wearing a strapless tank top and a pair of dark blue boy shorts underwear. I actually laughed. _Alice_. I slid the tee shirt over Bella's head and pulled her arms through the holes. I slid her perfect legs into the pants and then I laid her back on the bed properly. I was about to sit down when I realized that I was still in my tux. I went over to the closet and got a pair of jeans and a black shirt. I changed quickly and returned to my Bella. I sat next to her.

_Nothing left to do but wait_.

**BPOV**

I was under the water…again. Everything was a hazy fog. I felt detached from my body, yet at the same time I could feel the fire that rushed through my veins. I was horribly aware of the fact that I was screaming, but I couldn't close my mouth or silence my shrieks. I knew that I was thrashing around, trying to rip the fire out of myself; I couldn't calm my limbs or control my muscles. It was a very weird experience, knowing that I was screaming and flailing about, but not being able to do anything about it. I felt paralyzed. The water dazed my mind, I felt like I was suffocating. The fire was growing hotter and hotter and it was burning me from the inside out, I was trying so hard to close my mouth so that I could stop screaming. I could feel tears coming from my eyes. I was faintly aware of a beautiful voice calling out my name. It was barely soothing. I was struggling to break through the water so that I could be united with the angel. The fire was unbearable at this point. I felt my heart pumping harder and harder, it was hanging on, trying to keep beating, not giving up, and it would not surrender to the venom that was coursing through it. I kept going towards the surface of the water; I focused on the angel and the angel alone. I felt a single moment of the most terrible pain that I had ever experienced, the shear agony cannot be explained in words for it was too great. Then, I burst through the water, reconnecting myself with my body.

I abruptly closed my mouth, and inhaled a deep breath. A sweet aroma filled my lungs and my eyes flew open. When I opened my eyes, Edward was staring at me. His hair was unruly and his shirt wrinkled. His eyes were dark amber, and he was concentrating on me.

"_Bella?_" He called softly.

"Yes?" I replied. My voice sounded strange and alien, but at the same time it still sounded the same. His eyes slowly shut in relief. He pulled me into a loving embrace.

"I'm so glad that you came through okay" I nodded and continued to inhale and exhale, though I didn't need to now, I was afraid not to.

"Me too" I barked out a single laugh. I looked into Edward's face, the purple bruises under his eyes were heavy and he looked very tired. "You need to hunt" I said touching the bruises. He took my hand that was touching his face and touched it to his lips.

"I could say the same for you love," He murmured softly as he traced his fingers under my eyes. I smiled. "So do you feel thirsty?" He asked looking into my eyes. I thought about it for a second. I really didn't feel that different. No mad bloodlust or craving, no crazy thirst for a kill. I felt like myself, but different. I felt strong, new, like a _vampire_. I inwardly smiled and I knew that if my heart were still beating then it would have skipped a beat in delight.

"Well, I don't think I'm thirsty" I shrugged. I wasn't too familiar with the new vampire protocol so I wasn't sure if this was normal or not. My instincts said that it wasn't.

"Hmm, you probably still have too much of your own blood in your body right now, after all, your eyes are still very red, we'll wait for them to get a little darker." He said. His tone wasn't very convincing. But I figured that he would talk to Carlisle and we'd figure everything out.

"Edward, what time is it?" I asked, pulling him out of his reverie. His attention snapped back to the present as he glanced at his watch.

"A little after three a.m." He looked worried. It was scaring me a little bit. I would be the only one in the entire world that ended up as a defective vampire, _go me_.

"So…when is everyone going to be back?" I asked again, trying to keep a conversation flowing.

"Um, they should actually be back any time now, Alice probably had a vision about an hour ago anyways" He laughed lightly. I smiled. We were lying on his bed when it occurred to me that I hadn't changed clothes before Edward changed me. I looked down to see that I was now wearing a pair of navy pajama pants and a white cotton tee shirt. I could almost feel a blush in my cheeks. _Oh get over it Bella, he's your husband; it doesn't matter if he sees you buck-naked covered in chicken feathers. _

"I think I'm going to go take a shower. I've been in these clothes for three freaking days and I feel disgusting." He grinned at me sheepishly. I kissed his forehead. "Thank you for changing me out of my gown, heaven knows I would have ruined it had you left it on me." I said as a grabbed a change of clothes and dashed to the bathroom, vampire speed naturally. I turned on the shower and stepped inside. I stood there a moment and let the water run over my skin. It was really odd, the water didn't really feel hot or cold, but it left the most wonderful sensation on my icy skin. I used some of the strawberry shampoo that Esme had left in the bathroom for me and I washed my body, cleaning me of the sweat that had accumulated on my skin from three days of constant thrashing. I shuddered at the memory of the fire that attacked me when I was changed not four days ago. I finished my shower up and put the fresh clothes on.

I hadn't thought about what I was wearing when I put it on. No doubt it was one of the many outfits that Alice had stocked in my closet. It was a pair of regular blue jeans and a navy v-neck sweater with three quarter length sleeves. I shook my head; I had a feeling that I was going to be wearing a lot of navy and blue. I smiled. I did a double take in the mirror when I glanced at my face. My eyes were bright crimson red and I had light lilac bruises under my eyes. Everything about my face just seemed sharper, more defined, more _beautiful_. I looked at how the sweater hugged my body, I was more slender and a more muscular, like I was chiseled from stone. I grinned and caught sight of my teeth, they were very straight and shockingly white and I had four noticeable canines. My hair was, although still wet, darker than it used to be, and had more body and a slight curl to it. I would have to look at it again when it dried.

After checking new self out a few more times in the mirror I exited the bathroom and walked human pace down the hall. When I arrived at our bedroom door I raised my fist to knock and before my hand hit the wood I realized what I was doing and laughed quietly to myself before I turned the doorknob and walked in. Edward was still lying on the bed humming softly. He looked up when I was in the room. He smiled his crooked smile that I love so much. I dashed over and sat down next to him, snuggling into the crook of his arm. I sighed in contentment.

"You smell _so good_ Bella" He kissed my damp hair, "And in a good way only this time" I laughed.

**EPOV**

"So what do we do now Edward?" she asked kissing my lips lightly.

"Well…we wait, Carlisle and the rest of the family should be home in a bit." I said idly. I couldn't help but thinking about how Bella and I still hadn't been able to properly celebrate our wedding.

"How long do you think?" She asked just as my cell phone buzzed with a text message. I flipped open the silver phone glanced at the message.

**We'll give you a little more privacy, how about a couple hours? HAVE FUN!**

**Alice**

I grinned slyly and looked at Bella

"Oh I think that they won't be home for a while." I gave her a wicked smile. Something in her expression alerted me that she had figured the same thing out as I had. I barely saw the grin on her face before my mouth was on hers.

**WOO! so i'm sorry that it has taken me so long to write this. i've been so apathetic to my writing. sorry! i think i'm going to have one more chapter and then end this. HAPPY READING! REVEW!!**


End file.
